


Meji-Gan

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY, MORRIGAN (Band), Xibalba (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Safer Sex, Scratching, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><s>When sex slaves and their new masters come together for an orgy.</s> It's porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meji-Gan

**Author's Note:**

> BTW here is [MORRIGAN](http://morrigan-web.com/profile.html). And this fic is experimental...and sorry if the setup annoys you.

**The Sadist**

Being called along with three other of his— _roomies—_ Pitty knew that there was something big going down tonight.  Lined up with the others, he twirled one of his pigtails between his fingers in boredom.  Unlike MiA who was utterly pathetic, Pitty embraced his new forced life, since he was left with no other choice anyways.

In truth, he couldn’t recall a time in his life when he was happier.  He was treated all right, not horribly, as he figured most sex slaves were.  It was much better than when he was a nobody, someone who no one wanted. Who was he kidding? He could care less what people wanted, all he cared about was what he wanted, _needed._ And here he got just that.

Glancing at his side, he watched amused at MiA’s fidgeting, poor bastard.

 

**The Coward**

Tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground wasn’t helping his nerves any, he didn’t want this, and MiA had no idea why he was called here with everyone else but he didn’t like it one damn bit.  He would have never been in this situation if he had just manned up and went to meet his bully to engage in that silly fight.

Instead he found himself hiding, where he thought no one would find him.  But he was wrong, very much so.  Now he was nothing more than property to do unspeakable acts.  And he still had to deal with bullying; Pitty, it seemed his goal in life was to make his miserable, more so than it already was.

But Setsuna was here to keep him grounded; he looked over at his friend and saw the beautiful smile that kept him going.

 

**The Sweetheart**

Behind his tender smile, Setsuna felt the never-ending turmoil of what was to come.  He wanted to reach over and give MiA’s hand a squeeze.  In the few months that he had been here, he had changed.  Or rather adapted, Setsuna supposed that was the one thing that human beings were good at doing.  But the longer he stayed here the more he didn’t feel like a human.

His kind heart had led him here, when walking home from school he had offered to help a stranger on the side of the road.  Only to be taken away, grabbed by three gruff men who he had not seen.  At the beginning he cursed himself for being so naïve, but then he understood that he was brought here to look after MiA, and that was enough for him to stop fighting it.

But Aryu on the other hand, he didn’t think that boy would ever accept his newfound fate.

 

**The Bitch**

Fuck this.  Every single part of this so-called fucking meeting was bullshit.  Just seeing the other shits here he knew that he was going to be forced into some huge sex party.  Having sex with just one greasy asshole was enough for him, but more…?  No thank you.

A nasty fucking greedy man was what got him here in the first place.  He should of known that being a stripper would eventually lead to this.  Aryu was simply to damn good to be a sex slave, for these men and to _work_ along side these fucking losers was just unbearable.

“Bring it on already!” Aryu snapped, glaring at his master, and just then the door opened.

 

**The Masochist**

As soon as Meto walked in, his eyes were set dead on the blonde with pigtails. Already he knew that he would be the one.  He could see the fire in the slave’s eyes, and that right there would be exactly what he needed.  Practically purring, he sauntered over to the slave, giving his best smile.

No words needed to be spoken here, wrapping his fingers around that slim wrist, he squeezed.

Now seeing the merchandise, Meto was glad that (most) of his friends had talked him into this.  He couldn’t wait to feel everything this slave had to offer.

 

**The Romantic**

No, he hadn’t like this idea one bit and he still sure as hell didn’t now that he was looking at the poor soul’s who stood in front of him, trapped helplessly to do their bidding.  The one that caught his eye had silver hair, thin yet kissable lips, and looked scared out of his mind.

Kuloe had decided to go with him—for the sake of being gentle, instead of leaving Tsu to ravish him useless.  He shuddered at the thought of what Tsu could do to that poor boy.

In his mind, he was already planning on how to make this special for the beauty in front of him, and try his best to make him comfortable.

 

**The Asshole**

The piece of ass he was lined up with certainly had caught his eye.  A nice sharp jawline and striking eyes, all complimented by perfect cock sucking lips.  Tsuzuku was already growing hard, thinking about all the ways he could be tearing that ass up.

This had been a very fucking excellent idea, a favor to a friend of a friend, well paid off.  Also, what better a way to have Koichi experience the glory of sex? Tsuzuku couldn’t help but think that he was the best fucking friend anyone could ever had.

Taking a fist full of the side of his slave’s hair, he yanked hard, satisfied by the pitiful shriek that he heard. Oh, this was going to be good.

 

**The Virgin**

Ignoring his friend’s antics, Koichi cautiously walked up towards his slave.  Already, he felt out of place, the obvious sneer of disgust from his slave was enough to put him on edge.  Didn’t they train them…or something?  Would he have to be forcing his way?

The thought of that felt a little unsettling, but he wasn’t about to decline such an offer that Tsu was so graciously inclined to give him.  Looking past the sneer, his slave was utterly breath taking, so beautiful. 

Koichi clasped his hands in front of his face, biting his painted nail, a bad habit.   He would let it slide because tonight was a special occasion, “Shall we get started then?”

 

**The Sadist & The Masochist **

All of them were led into a sizeable empty room, no beds, just a floor covered with pillows and blankets.  Oh, and naked. Along the back wall were some toys, if they desired to be used.  Pitty certainly hoped so, he wanted to make this man bleed, and he always got what he wanted.

His little masochist flattened down against the floor, hands behind his head, waiting, a smirk on his large pierced lips. 

First things first, Pitty grabbed a cock ring from their available arsenal, he slid it down his new master’s hard cock, admiring the way those veins felt under his fingertips.  That earned him a delicious hiss from his otherwise silent partner.  He grinned at that little victory. 

Next he straddled his master’s thighs, raking his long fake nails against his tattooed chest, drawing thin lines of blood in their wake. He reached behind him for the lube and began to slick up that waiting cock.  Pitty could barely contain his excitement; he let his gaze linger to beside him where MiA was kissing his master.  Yuck, better to just keep focused on his own.

Reaching behind him, Pitty grabbed ahold of his master’s balls and clutched them tight, earning him a cry out from his little masochist.  His grip still tight, he sunk his body down on that cock, letting a moan escape him as relished in the feeling of it inside of him and the power he felt, knowing even as a slave, he was in control. 

 

**The Coward & The Romantic **

Every little kiss his master gave him sent his mind reeling, never would he have thought he would be so lucky to get such a man.  Attractive as well, MiA could feel a permanent blush hoist itself on his cheeks.  A trail of kisses to his ear and he heard that angelic voice, “Are you okay?”

Such a strange question to ask a slave, but MiA nodded anyways, knowing deep down, no matter how sweet he seemed he still needed to obey every command. 

MiA tried to block out the sight and sounds of Pitty riding the pierced one’s dick, but it was becoming hard to ignore, and he noticed that it had affected his master as well.  Reaching over, he let his nimble fingers sneak around his romantic’s cock.  A hushed gasp, made him realize that for some odd reason his master had not expected that of him.

Chickening out, MiA removed his hand as if it was burned, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine…” His face was conflicted and read differently.

“Come on now Kuloe! Fuck him already.”

MiA turned around and saw the asshole that was currently deep into Setsuna, which made his heart ache.  Right beside him, he saw Setsuna hiding his face in the lush amount of pillows, and MiA didn’t hesitate when he reached and held his hand.

Coming to face reality, MiA, on his back, spread his legs, thinking that maybe his master would prefer missionary.  Feeling the heat sink in between his legs, he gave Setsuna’s hand a squeeze.

 

**The Sweetheart & The Asshole**

Setsuna was glad for what little reassurance MiA’s comfort had to offer.  The asshole’s brutal thrusts were just that—brutal.  He tried his best to keep the tears building up in his eyes at bay.  More than ever, he had to be strong for MiA. 

It had been a mistake to underestimate the power of those beautifully shaped abs his master had.  Because they must have been a contribution to each thrust, Setsuna could feel his insides literally tearing, the pain had been unpleasant but bearable; at least the asshole had the decency to use lube, probably more so for his pleasure than being considerate.

Poor MiA was probably in pain as well, the death grip he had his hand in being any indication. 

The asshole slowed his assault, circling his hips, against his will; Setsuna’s body reacted, pushing back against the man buried in him.  A shameless moan leaving his throat, he bit his lip, trying to keep the other one making its way out.  The pain was slowly edging away, turning into pleasure.

Looking at MiA and his master, he felt a pang of jealously when he saw them kissing, and what almost looked like slow love making.

As soon as MiA’s lips were free, Setsuna leaned in, capturing them for himself, their noses bumping into each other as he was plummeted into, making his sweet kiss into a messy one.

“Look at that, they have a soft spot for each other,” the asshole said, dripping in sarcasm.

Setsuna pulled away, trying his best not to grind his teeth in frustration.  He laid his head on MiA’s shoulder, and caught the glance of the man inside of his friend; it was gentle, and more soothing than looking behind him. For his eyes were to full of humiliation to look at MiA.

 

**The Bitch & The Virgin **

While everyone was having a grand ole fucking time, Aryu was left on his hands and knees, waiting. Still.

“If you plan on fucking me sometime tonight, get on with it already!” He snapped; this was seriously bullshit.  Why did he get paired with the girly one who didn’t even know how to handle his own dick?

“I’m sorry…but shouldn’t I use a condom?” The timid voice came from behind him, and he looked at the man who he dubbed the fucking virgin, in utter disbelief.

“I’m. A. Fucking. Sex. Slave.” This should be fucking obvious, how many more stupid questions would he be succumbed to? Honestly, he couldn’t believe all the others were not wearing condoms, because let’s face it, they were all dirty whores.

Somehow the fucking virgin managed to get his damn condom on and lubed up, so now he could finally hit the final base.  At least since he got this guy as his _master_ he knew that it wouldn’t last long.  Maybe there were gods after all.

How lucky of him.

He closed his eyes, as the fucking virgin clumsily tried to fuck him.  Aryu could at least try to enjoy the attempt, maybe. 

Though that thought was disturbed as he yelped, feeling a yank to his long hair, he looked at the offender; it was the asshole, “The fuck?”

“You need to be taught a lesson.”

 

**The Masochist & The Sadist **

The tension building up in his balls was becoming almost unbearable.  Meto groaned at the pain, as it went up to his dick, the insufferable feeling of not getting the release his cock so eagerly awaited for.  But he loved every second of it.

Fine cuts littered his chest, every rise of his sadist’s hips let a gush of cool air brush over his wounds making them pleasantly sting.  Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, probably his more so because of the intense feeling had his mind reeling.  This was everything he had hoped for.

Meto wished that he could take this little slave home with him; they would be perfect for each other.  They communicated on a higher level where words weren’t even needed, and Meto thought it was beautiful.

Watching his sadist’s hard leaking cock bob up and down as its owner did the same was also something Meto thought was beautiful.  He needed them to be together again, so he could feel that cock shove itself deep down his throat.  He groaned at the mental image and the way his own erection felt so heavenly inside the tight heat.

His slave smiled at him and then popped off, removing his cock ring, even before the metal left his flesh, a string of cum erupted from the tip, soaking his slave’s face.  Who in turn, kept a smile, and licked at the bits he could reach with his tongue.  Meto swore that he came a little more after that sight.  _Beautiful._

 

**The Romantic & The Coward**

Every touch of skin against his own felt like it was on fire, Kuloe was astounded at how his lover felt around him.  Hearing the soft little mews leave those delectable but swollen lips had him eagerly keeping up with his gentle thrusts.   He tried to not let it bother him that his lover held another man’s hand, but what could he expect in a room full of men having sex?

With each roll of his hips, Kuloe stared into those lost eyes, the fear that was once there finally gone and for that he was grateful.  Leaning over his lover, he kissed down his neck, leaving little love bites.

His breath hitched into his throat as he felt his orgasm approaching, with his right hand, he began to jerk off his lover, in hopes to bring him to completion as well.  Next to him, Kuloe heard Meto and his lover come to a conclusion, and he found it surprisingly arousing.

It was enough to bring him over the edge; he brought his lover’s lips back into his mouth, sucking on them lightly, as he filled his lover with his essence.  Even more happy when he felt his lover wriggle underneath him and moan; his hand becoming wet with semen.

The hand that once held the other man’s tangled in his hair along with another, his lover pushed him closer, their teeth clanking during their kiss, but he didn’t mind at all.  He was radiating with contentment, mission accomplished, Kuloe was sure of it, that his lover had enjoyed it as much as he did.

 

**The Asshole & The Sweetheart…and The ~~Virgin~~ Slut  & The Bitch**

At the sight of his slave holding hands with another, he let it slide, until he heard Koichi’s bitch not being a very good slave.  Tsuzuku yanked his slave away from the other he was smitten with and slid out of him.

Tossing the slave next to where Koichi and his were, “Koichi, hold on a minute.”

Hearing Tsuzuku’s voice, which had sounded quite angry, Koichi removed his cock from his slave.  Waiting for instruction on what to do, since Tsu was his boss after all.

Angry was putting it lightly; Tsuzuku was livid.  How dare this mere sex slave disrespect one of his men?  Fisting the bitch’s hair, he brought those crimson lips to the head of his cock, forcing them to take him.  He took the other slave by the hair as well, making him heed to his neglected balls.

The bitch was gagging, but Tsuzuku didn’t give one flying fuck.  He was teaching him a lesson and felt fucking wonderful feeling his throat constrict over his cock.

As great as it was, he wanted something else.

Koichi yipped when Tsu grabbed him too, for a minute he thought his mouth was going to get full of his cock too.  But instead Tsu pushed the other slave away, forgetting about him instantly.  Then pushed his bitch on to his back, bringing Koichi to lean over his slave.

“Go ahead and fuck him, Koi.”

And he did just that, his erection that had almost faltered slid in with ease, but before he could resume his rhythmic thrusts hands on his hips stilled him.  There was no time to think, only cry out, when Koichi felt Tsu enter him.  His cock burying all the way to the hilt.

The bitch underneath him had his arms crossed over his chest like he was impatient.  Koichi bit his lip as Tsu began to move within him. But somewhere deep inside him, he felt a wave of pleasure go through him, again and again.  In a few short thrusts, Koichi was filling up the condom, a lusty whine and clench of muscles and he was spent.

Koichi was the best yet, so fucking tight that Tsuzuku thought his dick was going to suffocate in there.  Even more so when Koichi came and bore down on his cock, he thought for sure those anal muscles were going to cut off his prick. 

After the tightening had passed and his dick could breath again, Tsuzuku continued his thrusting, giving Koichi’s pale ass a smack.  All along this was what he wanted, fuck, and it was worth it. 

Eyeing the others in the room, he saw Meto and his slave, cuddling, and the same with Kuloe and his.  The one he had first used also curled up next to Kuloe.  The bitch was still trapped underneath Koichi, looking nothing more than bored.  And Koichi’s sweet whines were the only thing to be heard in the room.

Tsuzuku emptied his load into Koichi’s tender ass, he grunted, “Well boys, this has been fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope someone reads this...because I'm actually kind of proud of it. Even though it probably has a ton of mistakes (sorry supa sleepy) and I mean come on, I FINALLY WROTE AN ORGY! And it was with beautiful sexy men! (I'm super obessed with MORRIGAN at the moment.) And haha, wasn't that title super creative. MUCH WOW.
> 
> Anyways, if you did read, please comment or kudos?...I need some loving.


End file.
